


Five Times Charlie Weasley Might Have Been Fixed Up

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, F/M, Het, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Strong Language, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles in which Charlie is fixed up with witches, mostly without his knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luna Lovegood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Charlieficathon and the prompt _Charlie's dragon reserve friends are tired of him not seeing (or shagging) any witches, so they set him up on a blind date. To his surprise, his date is..._
> 
> I know Ron and Hermione aren't Charlie's co-workers, and Sonia Strauss might or might not be Alison Krauss.

"How's the research going, Luna?" Charlie asked, sliding into the seat across from her in the mess hall. "Any luck finding," he stopped, brow creasing. "What was it you were looking for again?"

"Fairy dragons. I was hoping to document some of the purple variety, but I haven't even seen a blue one. They're the most common. I suppose you don't believe they exist," Luna finished abruptly.

"I don't _dis_ believe. I've never seen a fairy dragon, but I've never seen the Queen in person, either. I'm reasonably sure she exists."

A surprised laugh bubbled out of her. She was really quite pretty, he realised.

"Do you have any free time tomorrow?" she asked. "Because the dragonkeepers assigned as my guides aren't helpful at all. I think I need someone more open-minded."

"I'm sure your guides will be happy to cover my shift for me."

The next day, he knocked her up at half five in the morning. "Ready?"

The smile she gave him in return was somewhat secretive. "Yes, I thought I'd explore the forested areas today. I'm thinking the fairy dragons are more shy than I'd originally thought. We may need to coax them out."

Charlie didn't ask what would entice fairy dragons out into the open. He probably should have, not that he was going to complain about her methods. They returned at the end of the day, leaves in their hair and grass stains on their robes, but otherwise unsuccessful.

"Don't worry," Luna assured him. "It may take several days for them to get accustomed to our presence enough to show themselves." She left him standing on the path, staring bemusedly after her.

"So, did it go well?" One of the dragonkeepers that had been one of Luna's guides, asked from behind Charlie.

He turned to see a knowing smirk on the man's face. "What did you tell her, Răzvan?" Charlie balled his hands into fists. "Merlin help me, if you suggested that her fairy dragons were attracted to the sounds of people shagging..."

"No, no," Răzvan laughed, shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him in a negating gesture. "She came up with that idea all on her own. I merely refused to help her. Beatriz would flay me alive. I just told her you were the only straight wizard on the reserve currently unencumbered by a significant other."

"That's not really any better."

"You didn't have to, you know."

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "She's a bit difficult to say no to."

"Don't I know it," Răzvan said with feeling.


	2. Sonia Strauss

"Come out with us tonight, Weasley," Alexi wheedled. "You never get out any more, not even to the village pub."

"Does the title 'Assistant Director' sound familiar?" asked the burly ginger, not looking up from his ledger.

"All work and no play makes Charlie a very dull dragonkeeper," quipped Tamsyn. "When was the last time you got laid?"

Charlie gave the junior dragonkeeper a level glare over the tops of his glasses.

"That was a rhetorical question! Have you been out on a date since the War? Merlin and Muggle Christ, Charlie, that was three years ago!"

"We've tickets to see Sonia Strauss in Cluj," Alexi added.

Frowning, Charlie asked, "What's she doing in Cluj?"

Tamsyn smirked. "Cultural exchange tour of Eastern Europe."

Charlie set aside his quill.

Alexi and Tamsyn didn't just have tickets, they had backstage passes. Afterwards, Charlie waited outside Sonia Strauss's dressing room with them, simply wanting to thank her for a good show. The door opened suddenly.

"Miss Strauss," he said as he stepped forward, hand extended. "May I tell you how much I enjoyed the show?"

She shook his hand slowly, clearly awed. "Won't you come in?"

"I don't want to take up your time," he tried to demur.

Sonia smiled shyly. "It's my time to use however I wish." Without letting go of his hand, she led him into her dressing room. Alexi and Tamsyn hovered near the door. Gesturing for him to sit, she said, "I was hoping to meet you when we scheduled this tour. I even requested a visit to the Ridgebit Reserve."

"You were hoping to meet me?" He was gobsmacked. "Why, for the love of Merlin? I'm nobody."

"Hardly nobody, Mr. Weasley. I still have your _Quidditch Quarterly_ cover story. You gave up several offers to turn pro, and you were practically a cert for England. You're one of the Heroes of Hogwarts."

Charlie rubbed at the back of his neck self-consciously. "I couldn't stomach the attention that comes with playing pro Quidditch, and I didn't arrive at Hogwarts in time..."

"To save your brother," she finished with sympathy. "That doesn't mean you aren't a hero."

"I'm sorry no-one replied to your request. I've had my hands full with the day-to-day business of the reserve."

She smiled. "So you're the one I need to apply to for permission to visit." 

He nodded slowly, saying, "I suppose so. Did you want to visit just to meet me?"

"No, that would have been the icing on the Cauldron Cake. I'm meant to be working on a new album. When I go to my usual wells of inspiration, they're dry. I hoped a change of scenery might help."

"Just you, no entourage?"

"Just me," she confirmed. "The only thing I require is a roof over my head, and an occasional hot shower."

"Miss Strauss, I think the reserve can accommodate you."

Behind him, Tamsyn quietly slipped a grinning Alexi a Galleon.

Sonia preferred Charlie's roof to that of her guest quarters, spending every night with him until her departure. When her album came out, the 'thank you' in her liner notes put a smile on his face for the rest of the day.


	3. Meghan McCormack

"You did what?!"

The group of dragonkeepers, all muscular men and women, flinched.

Fergal, one of the 'grizzled veterans' took half a step forward. "We entered you in a contest to win a date with Meghan McCormack, and you won, lad. Y'should be thanking us."

"Why the bloody hell would I thank you?" he roared.

"Are you taking the piss? You've been like a Bloodsucking Bugbear with conjunctivitis for months. Every last one of us would rather partner up with a dragon than have to check the wards with you. You need a long holiday, or at least a quick shag. We'll settle for you taking a long weekend and spending some time with a bloody gorgeous Quidditch player."

No matter how much as he shouted, cursed, wheedled, or whinged, Charlie found that his co-workers were adamant. In a week's time, he presented himself to the Pride of Portree's press office. Meghan McCormack, and reporters from The Daily Prophet as well as every Quidditch publication in Europe (with photographers) were waiting for him. All the reporters asked him (in various iterations) was how it felt to win. Finally, the press was ushered out with a promise of official publicity shots from the date to be forwarded along the next day.

"Thank fuck," Meghan sighed, letting herself flop onto the overstuffed, leather couch. "I don't know about you, Weasley, but I'd just as soon transfigure all reporters into a flock of pigeons."

He eased himself down next to her. "Not pigeons, surely. Don't they already shit on you enough?"

She laughed heartily at that. "I'm thinking this date won't be anywhere near as tedious as I'd feared."

Charlie privately agreed, but there was no way in hell he'd ever admit that his co-workers might have done him a kindness. He certainly would never breathe a word about how enthusiastic and _bendy_ Meghan was in bed, nor how her muscular legs felt wrapped around his waist.


	4. Lavender Brown

"Do you have a date for the wedding?" Ron asked his older brother through the Floo.

"I wasn't aware I needed one," Charlie answered with a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

"You don't," Ron hastened to assure him, "but would you consider bringing a friend of mine and Hermione's? She using the fact that she doesn't have a date as an excuse to stay home."

"Why can't she get a date?" Charlie asked bluntly, "and what's her real reason for not wanting to attend?"

"She was mauled by Greyback at the Battle of Hogwarts. She used to be really pretty, and she still is, but she's self-conscious about her scars."

Meanwhile, Hermione was doing her best to convince Lavender that she'd be doing Ron a huge favour by agreeing to be Charlie's date for the wedding.

"What's wrong with him, this brother of Ron's?"

"Nothing's wrong with him," said Hermione exasperatedly. "He lives in Romania on a dragon reserve. There aren't many witches on staff."

"Oh," Lavender replied knowingly. "Gay, is he? I wouldn't think you lot would hold that against a person."

"We wouldn't, but Charlie's not gay, or at least, he hasn't come out if he is."

"I suppose he's completely uncivilised, living in the middle of nowhere like that."

"His manners are better than Ron's. Most of the time, he's rather quiet, but the few times he and I have conversed, he's been very articulate."

"Well..."

"We all have scars," Hermione said quietly. "Some of us are quite famous for them."

Lavender snorted. "Fine. He picks me up at my flat an hour before the ceremony starts. He brings me home when I say."

"I'll let him know. Thanks, Lavender. You won't regret this."

"We'll see about that."

Lavender found Charlie everything Hermione had said: courteous, quiet and oh, so, very heterosexual, if his approving glances were anything to judge by.

Charlie thought Ron had underestimated Lavender's beauty, but it was her slightly sarcastic sense of humour that utterly charmed him. When he took her home to her flat, they began by comparing scars and ended with sharing breakfast.


	5. Alicia Spinnet

Charlie sat at the bar, wondering why the hell he'd allowed he'd allowed his dragonkeeper friends to arrange a blind date for him. He brushed non-existent lint off his new blue shirt and downed the rest of his firewhisky. Ordering another, he reminded himself that he was nearly half an hour early. He didn't even get a chance to take a sip before someone called his name.

"Charlie? Charlie Weasley, is that you?"

He turned to see a slim blonde in a red dress approaching.

Is it Spinnet?" he stood to exchange a quick hug with her, and then gestured to the bar stool next to his. "What have you been doing since, you know," he grimaced to indicate the Battle of Hogwarts. 

Alicia gave him a wry smile in return. "R&D for the Firebolt company. What about you? Still working with dragons?"

"Much to my mum's dismay. Will you let me buy you a drink, or are you meeting someone?"

"I am supposed to be meeting someone, but I'm early. I have time for one drink with an old schoolmate."

"What's your potion these days?"

"Firewhisky, please. What brings you to Prague?"

Charlie sorted the order before answering. "Research. The Strahor library has some pre-Statute scrolls that I wanted to consult for our breeding programme. You?"

"Holiday. I have a co-worker from the area. She arranged for four of us to stay in her family's summer home just outside the city."

"And where are your companions this evening?"

Alicia's mouth twisted. "They preferred a more livelier venue and went to a Muggle nightclub. They made sure I'd have company for as much of the evening as I wanted, though. They set me up with one of their brothers' friends." She glanced at her watch. "He should be here any minute."

"Had you met him before?"

"No, I don't even know what he looks like."

"How are you to recognise him?"

"He's supposed to be wearing a blue...shirt," she finished slowly as realisation dawned.

Charlie's eyes crinkled in amusement. "Interesting, because my friends told me my date would be wearing a red dress."

"You're taking the mick," she said, shaking her head. "It really is a small world. So, shall we get out of here?"

"After you, my dear Alicia."

Not five minutes after they left, a curvy blonde wearing a red dress asked a tall man in a blue shirt, "Are you Charlie?"

"I could be, if your name is Alicia," he replied.

She shook her head solemnly, and he looked around. "Seems like my blind date isn't going to show. Buy you a drink?"


End file.
